goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Miss Minchin calls Kohtaro Minami's Halloween Look stupid/Beaten Up by Rodan
Miss Minchin calls Kohtaro Minami's Halloween Look Stupid/Beaten Up by Rodan is an Upcoming Miss Minchin gets Grounded Episode, and It was coming on October 1, 2019. Summary When Lucina, Selkie, Her Friends, Azura, Female Corrin, Ike, and Lana (Hyrule Warriors) saw Kohtaro Minami dressing as Homicidal Liu, They Screamed and Running Away. (Except Ike and Aslan because they had to Put the scars on his face.) When his Costume is Done, they Reappears and Watch his Costume form. As Miss Minchin Appears, She Called his Halloween Look Stupid, which will cause Kohtaro Minami to do Mecha-King Ghidorah Roar at Miss Minchin. Therefore, Miss Minchin get's grounded and Beaten up by Rodan for what she had done. Cast: *Miss Minchin *Kohtaro Minami (as Homicidal Liu) *Bing Bong (as Flame Mammoth) *Reggie (as Peck) *Classified (as Cornell (Castlevania Judgement)) *Sharptooth (as Godzilla) *Chanticleer (as Elvis Presley) *Aslan (as Manny Roar) *Freddy Ferret (as Conker the Squirrel) *Cyber Woo (as Spark Mandrill) *Soren (as Yveltal) *Hank (as Cal) *Freddy Fazbear (as Baloo) *Kai (as Storm Eagle) *Ray the Firefly (as Mr. Mosquito) *Selkie (as Catwoman) *Ike (as Alucard (Castlevania)) *Female Corrin (as her Witch form from Fire Emblem Cipher ) *Azura (as her Lady of Ballads Form) *Lana (Hyrule Warriors) (as Lucina) *Lucina (as Vampiress) *Rodan Transcript *to: Lana's Home *is talking to Kohtaro Minami *Aslan: How is your costume for this Halloween, Kohtaro? *Kohtaro Minami: It was great, and this costume is Inspired by Homicidal Liu. *Aslan: You are right. Now show with Lucina, Selkie and her friends, and your members of the Legendary Crew. *Kohtaro Minami: Ok. *to: Lana's Room *Lana: My Costume for me is Lucina, because I love her costumes so much. *Kohtaro Minami: (Offscreen) Lana, Lucina, Selkie and her friends, and the Members of the Legendary Crew is Coming! *Lana: Coming Father! *appears *Lana: Oh Father, what halloween costume are you dressing as? *Kohtaro Minami: Homicidal Liu, besides How would you think of this costume? *were shocked, then scream and running away. Except Ike and Aslan *Ike: So yours was Homicidal Liu one right? *Kohtaro Minami: Yes. *Aslan: It's about time to paint the color red for the scar on your face. *Kohtaro Minami: Sure. *Aslan and Ike painting the color red for the scar on Kohtaro Minami's face, Everyone reappears and They went happy, but Miss Minchin went upset *Lana: Your Costume looked cool, right? *Lucina: Yes. *Bing Bong: It was so cool that Kohtaro is Homicidal Liu, because he is a nice person! *Miss Minchin: (Angry) NO! His Halloween Look is stupid and ugly! *then get shocked, as the dramatic chipmunk sound plays, and cause Kohtaro Minami to do His Mecha-King Ghidorah Roar at Miss Minchin. *to: Outside of Lana's Home, The Screen turned Red and starts shaking as Kohtaro Minami became very furious at Miss Minchin, Against the Black Knight Plays *Kohtaro Minami: a Mecha-King Ghidorah Roar, 100000% louder, in Scary Voice OH (x100) MISS MINCHIN, HOW DARE YOU CALLED MY HALLOWEEN LOOK STUPID, THAT'S IT, I'M CALLING FEMALE CORRIN ABOUT THIS!!! *(The Backround returned back to normal, and Against the Black Knight stops) *to: Miss Minchin's Home *Female Corrin: Miss Minchin, what the heck is wrong with you!? How dare you called Kohtaro Minami's Halloween Look stupid, that's it, You're grounded (x10) for 10 Decades, and for your punishment, Rodan will beat you up! *appears, Dramatic sound plays *Rodan: That's what you get for calling Kohtaro Minami's Halloween Look Stupid, Prepare for some Bledding! *appears, Hides Rodan beating up Miss Minchin *Azura: Don't let your kids watch it! Category:Miss Minchin's grounded days Category:Fire Emblem show Category:Kamen Rider Black RX Show Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:Series based on Godzilla Category:X Calls Somebody's New Look Stupid Category:Grounded Videos by Elephant012 Category:Videos with Spoilers